All We Know
by TanteiConan1412
Summary: She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. She was in the Detective Conan world. SI-OC. Rated T just to be safe. BTW this is my first fanfic, so I apologize if you think it's bad.
1. Arrival

_This is my first fanfic, so I really don't know how good this turned out, since my sister, who I had read it, doesn't even read or care about Detective Conan. I also don't have Internet very often, so I have no clue when this is going to be updated. I apologize ahead of time if it takes some time to update._

 _I would very much appreciate it if you would review and tell me if I'm doing good, bad, or somewhere in between. Thank you and hope you like it!_

* * *

It had been a fairly average day in the life of Kuroba Kaito. He had flipped Aoko's skirt (pink w/ bears today) and, as usual, dodged all of her mop strikes while answering the questions the teacher called to the young magician.

Then, later in the night, he perfectly executed his heist as Kaitou Kid, stealing the Sunset Carnelian exactly at sunset, all while giving Nakamori-keibu a beautiful sky blue dress that complemented his eyes _so_ well (in Kid's opinion, of course).

Just another day for Kuroba Kaito.

It had only been after the heist, when he walked away scott free disguised as a Kid fan, that it began to get strange. As he walked in the general direction of his house, he heard heavy, labored breathing and a pained groan down an alleyway. Warily, he poked his head around the corner. As he laid eyes on the scene, his expression went from curiosity to shock.

Lying against a trashcan was a girl around Kaito's age passed out, sweating profusely, and appeared to have a head injury, a dry blood trail running down her face. A medium-sized black duffel bag was discarded at her side.

Kaito immediately ran over to the mysterious girl who was breathing was sporadically, and checked her wound. _Not too bad, but it'll hurt like hell when she wakes up. Let's get her home._

He felt her head. Fever. Kaito grabbed her bag, noting the name tag spelling Kyleigh in English, then hoisted her onto his back to carry her home. After all, it's not like Kaito could just leave her there.

She stirred after her breathing was more stable, muttering quietly, " _It's a… cherry blo… ssom… righ'...?"_ Kaito chuckled quietly at the girl's innocent words. She was obviously dreaming. He'd have to ask her for some answers as to how she got her head bashed later, when she woke.

As he walked on, she continued to mutter chunks of sentences. " _...'mazin...Grace…wha's he mean… lil' bro… ther…?… baka…"_

When Kaito got home, he was thankful that his mother wasn't there. She would've just caused a big fuss. As he laid her and her bag in the guest room, she muttered something that caught Kaito's ear. " _...eh?... 'm Kudou… 'Nichi… kouko… tan… te…"_

His expression morphed to one of confusion. _Last I checked, Tantei-kun was a seven year old kid, not a teenage girl._ That'd just be another question for her when she woke up. But that would have to wait until tomorrow.

A quick glance at the clock showed that it was past midnight. _Well, I better get to sleep if I want to be awake when the special guest wakes up._ If _she wakes up tomorrow,_ he thought as he headed to his own room, yawning.

* * *

The first thing Kyleigh was aware of was the pounding headache. The next was that she wasn't where she had been. She'd been moved to a bed in what looked to be a guest room. She saw her bag lying by the bed.

She jolted upright in the bed as she was aware of the third thing, what had happened to her in the alley. Her action was rewarded with a throb in her head and the world spinning. _Yeah, let's not do that,_ she thought. She gently laid her head down on the all too fluffy pillow. Instead of getting up, she opted to calling out for the owner. "Hello?" She said, clueless as to what to say in this situation. "Umm…"

Much to her relief, the resident of the house walked in soon after she called.

Of course, she was expecting anyone _but_ the elusive phantom thief and teen magician Kuroba Kaito. All she could do was gape.

"Ah, you're awake now. How are you feeling?" He walked over to the nightstand and set down a glass of water she hadn't noticed, along with some painkillers. "Take one with the water and we'll talk in a bit." All she could do was nod. "Oh, if you're hungry, I could make you a sandwich. Is ham okay with you, ojou-chan?" Of course, you could always count on Kaito to be the gentleman. Another nod, and Kaito was off to make the sandwich, and Kyleigh was left to try to figure out how and why this was happening.

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. It had to be a dream.

She was in the Detective Conan world.

* * *

 _Special thanks to Tonegawa Himawari Rie for letting me use her idea, which will probably_ _show up next chapter._

 _Again, hope you like it and please review!_


	2. Fateful Nights

_I really didn't expect to write this chapter so quickly, it just flowed from my mind. Or post it because of the sporadic Internet. I'm so happy that this got positive reviews ^w^ cause I was seriously expecting someone to find something that I hadn't even thought about and point out every tiny error. Though I wouldn't mind the tips._

 _I'm going to reply to the reviews in the beginning from now on. Oh and in this chapter, English is underlined._

 _Replies:_

 _My-chan1325:_ _Thank you! :) Thanks for the advice cause I honestly didn't think of the hospital. Don't know why. I have no experience with plot holes, so I really need the help. I'll go edit it so that he wraps her head in gauze or something later, because I have a test tomorrow._

 _Guest:_ _I haven't had much experience writing, except school essays. Here's the next chapter!_

 _Twinborn:_ _Update is here! :) It all depends on Internet, and other random factors like homework and writer's block._

* * *

Kaito knew that something was up immediately. She'd looked at him as if he grew another head or something. As he walked back in the room ten minutes later with the ham sandwich, he noticed her tense visibly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why didn't you take me to a hospital?" Kyleigh asked, a suspicious gleam in her light brown eyes that rest behind purple, thin-rimmed glasses. He shrugged.

"I just had a feeling, and went with it, seeing as I have medical supplies here," the thief said, honestly not knowing why he didn't think of that, "Anyways, you probably shouldn't be talking too much with the headache I assume you have." Kaito handed over the sandwich.

"Talking doesn't hurt too much, as long as it's not too loud. Probably because of the painkillers. Thank you." Kyleigh paused, seeming to hesitate on how to word her next statement. "I take it you have a lot you want to ask about." He nodded. "I have some of my own, so how about we trade turns. You ask one, then I'll ask one. Simple."

"Ok, I'll start with something easy. What's your name?"

"I'm Kyleigh. Nice to meet you." She said with a meek smile, intentionally leaving out her surname. "What's yours?"

"Kuroba Kaito, amateur magician. Nice to meet you too." He grinned widely as a pale blue rose popped out of seemingly nowhere and startled her a bit. She accepted the rose with a blush and a mumbled "Thanks…" as her eyes narrowed in thought and deep concentration. "So… how did you end up passed out in an alley?" The question jolted her out of her thoughts.

"A-ah, that's… it's a bit complicated, but I guess if there's anyone here I could trust, it's you Kaito." What did _that_ mean? "I don't really think you'll believe me, but I'm not really from here. And I don't mean Japan, I mean this _world_. Universe. Dimension. Call it what you will, but seeing as how I ended up in the Kaitou Kid's house - and don't even _try_ to deny it - I'd think that's the only explanation, wouldn't you?"

At this point, it was taking every ounce in him not to let his poker face falter. How could a stranger whom he was _just_ introduced to him discover his identity? Unless what she was saying was true, that she's from another dimension.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

She could tell it, Kaito was practically screaming behind his façade.

"I didn't think it'd be too hard for you to accept it, with a witch for a classmate." She shrugged. "Even _I_ can't deny it, after last night."

"What happened last night?" Kaito asked, a glint of interest in his indigo eyes.

"Well," she thought back to the fateful moment, "I guess it all started with my little sister…"

* * *

 _Kyleigh closed her eyes as she picked up her pace, trying to focus on the music flowing through the ear buds. She knew the route by heart already. Her sister had been the catalyst for her anger. She couldn't even remember what annoyed her so much._

 _She'd been planning to go to her friend's house later in the night at nine, for a weekend sleepover._ That _, however, was before her little sister Brianne pushed too far. Since she already had her bag together, she decided to go early. Though it was still only seven, the stars were already dancing in the early December's air, and the nearly full moon was looming overhead._

 _She packed a few changes of clothes, her tablet and headphones, some snacks, and a few other random items the night before. They'd been planning this sleepover forever, debating what to watch and do._

 _She adjusted her glasses on her face and looked at the moon, clouds drifting in front of it._

Huh, _she thought,_ with the clouds there, the moon looks sorta pinkish, maybe even red. Nah, I must be seeing things. _She turned the music down a bit and kept walking._

 _As she shut her eyes again, she failed to notice that the moon's reddish tint seemed to intensify, blooming into a deep crimson._

* * *

 _She opened her eyes as a faint chanting broke through the music. She looked around, taking in her surroundings, and noticed she was in the middle of what appeared to be a shopping street._

Wait, what?

 _She paused the music, placed her headphones in her bag, and looked ahead to see a street sign written in complex scribbles. Scribbles that she soon realized were - Kanji?_

" _Maybe there's someone here who can help me…"_ _She noticed the chanting again, and it, oddly enough, sounded like "Kido, Kido!" but it was too far away to be certain._

 _She heard some voices nearby, and walked towards an alley nearby cautiously. As she turned around the corner, she caught sight of the_ last _person she_ ever _,_ EVER _expected or_ _wanted to meet._

 _The man's cold, calculating eyes locked on her brown ones. He smirked coldly. Kyleigh barely processed the litter of bodies lying still in a lake of blood as he spoke in his native tongue._

 _She could only stare, too terrified to run, to move. She could only mutter one English word._

" _Gin."_

 _His smirk only widened, and he pointed his gun between her eyes and pulled the trigger…_

…

…

…

… _only to hear a deafeningly quiet click._

" _W-w-w-what…"_ _She trailed off as she realized something. There were six bodies. Six bullets. She was alive because he was out of ammo._

 _As she realized this, Gin had walked towards her with his gun raised, and slammed it forcefully into her head._

 _She fell on a pile of junk, her bag not far. She was conscious of Gin shoving a small, red and blue pill into her throat, forcing her to swallow it._

 _He surprised her by saying, in English,_ " _Hope you like the taste of untested drugs."_

 _She was barely aware of his fading footsteps over the pounding in her head. It felt like her head would explode at the slightest movement._

 _As she slipped into unconsciousness, she was lulled by a familiar song playing in the back of her mind._

Ama~zing~ Grace~, how~ sweet~ the~ sound~… …

* * *

 _Yay! Done with chapter two!_

 _Now to start three!_


	3. Side Effects

_I was reading some other fanfics the other day and realized that I completely and utterly forgot to put a disclaimer, cause I'm an idiotic beginner. O_o_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, only this plot, Kyleigh, some OCs that I may or may not toss in the mix later, and my tablet. Oh, and about twenty bucks._

 _Replies:_

 _My-chan1325_ _: Glad it clears stuff up. If I were to explain everything in one chapter then you wouldn't come back for more. XD I actually have read a fic where they do that, but it seems more like a joke fic. It is pretty funny though, and I recommend it if you want a few laughs. It's by Shuichi Akai, and his other Conan fics are pretty funny too._

 _Twinborn:_ _Thank you! She knows that she can trust them, and she'll need allies if she wants to find out why she's there and how she'll get home. As I said to my-chan, I have read a joke fic by Shuichi Akai where they reveal themselves pretty much right away, and I do recommend his fics. It is pretty logical, since they don't know anyone. You'll find out about the pill soon enough. As for your guess… *puts a finger to my lips* A secret makes a woman woman. *runs*_

* * *

"… so basically, I was attacked by the same people that shrunk Kudou Shinichi." Kyleigh concluded simply.

"Wait, if they force fed you a drug, then why aren't you a child like Tantei-kun?" Kaito had absorbed every detail of her tale, amazed as to how close she'd been to death. Though it's not like he's never had a near-death experience, but for him it was an occupational hazard. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, though how she got here is still a mystery.

"Well, about that… Though it doesn't seem to have an apparent side effect, I have some, well… erm, memories that don't exactly belong to me." Kaito stared at her, willing her to continue. "I do know who they belong to though."

"Who?"

"One Edogawa Conan. Or, more specifically, Kudou Shinichi."

"What do you mean, 'more specifically?'" He couldn't even be surprised by this anymore.

"The memories just kinda stop before he becomes Conan." She stared at the ceiling, digging through the foreign memories. "Even though I know most of this stuff, it's weird to see it in first person, knowing how and what he thought. You know, his memories are probably the only reason I can even understand and speak Japanese."

"Huh…" They both fell silent as they absorbed everything that happened.

After a few minutes of quiet, Kyleigh spoke up. "I think I should tell him. Conan, I mean."

"Mmhm," he hummed in agreement, "Since you have his memories, I guess it's only right that he should know. I don't know if you should tell him about the whole other dimension thing, since he believes in logic so much, but I guess that's your choice to make."

"Yeah, I think I will. We should arrange a way for us to meet up with him. I mean, we could always go to Agasa's, but that'll probably just-"

"Wait, wait, wait," he interrupted, holding his hands up to pause her, "' _Us? We?_ '"

She deadpanned. "Well, yeah. I'm not just gonna go over there and say, 'Hello, is Edogawa Conan in? I need to speak to him about me being from another dimension, running into the man that shrunk him, and being force-fed a pill by aforementioned man that gave me his memories,' and certainly not alone." She huffed an exasperated sigh. "He wouldn't believe me without someone he _knows_ isn't insane backing me up. Of course, you'd be in your Kid uniform."

"A-ah, that makes sense," he said slowly, surprised at her sudden burst of sarcasm, "Today is Saturday, so we can meet up with him tomorrow. For now, you should get some rest." She nodded, sinking into thought. "Call me if you need anything."

As he was walking out of the door, Kyleigh called out to him. "Kaito, thank you for everything." She smiled brightly at him, and he matched it.

"Any time." And he walked out of the room feeling as though he had made a new friend and, for some reason, a powerful ally.

* * *

 _Maybe you_ shouldn't _lie to the one person you know here_ _,_ an annoyed voice said, or rather, thought.

She hadn't been _completely_ honest with Kaito about the memories. While she _did_ have Kudou Shinichi's memories, she didn't mention the fact that she had his voice in her head making off handed comments every now and then.

 _Yeah, yeah._ She honestly didn't know how to take having to share head space. On one hand, she had a genius detective who was staying in in her head. On the other, all privacy she had is out the window.

 _Maybe you should just accept it and move on. I know I did._ She felt him mentally roll his eyes. However that worked.

 _Shinichi, you only exist in my mind because of that pill, so of course you'd have to accept it. By the way, you're free to look through my memories to see what happens to you after you're force-fed the Apotoxin. I'm not sure if you'll still be conscious when I'm asleep, but you could always do it then if you are._ The brunette shrugged. _Now, if you'll excuse me,_ she yawned, interrupting her thought, _this fluffy pillow has my name on it._

* * *

She awoke to the quiet thudding of footsteps on the roof.

 _It's probably just Kuroba-kun checking if the gemstone is Pandora. I can be conscious when you're not, by the way, and I believe it would work vice-versa._

 _So you're caught up on Kaito's story, too, huh?_ She felt that he shouldn't have known, but it wouldn't hurt seeing as how he's just a voice in her head and can't tell anyone. Plus, he, unlike a _certain_ British detective, understands the concept of the "lesser of two evils." She sat up in the bed. _I might as well go see._

 _Whatever. I'm going to go rest in some corner of your mind now. Talk to you later._ She felt him wander in her head before settling in near the back. It's kind of hard to explain, when she thought about it.

As put her shoes and coat on, she wondered how exactly he got on the roof. She soon realized that it was by ladder, if the ladder leaning against the side of the house had any say in it. It was skillfully placed where it was hidden by a tree so that it wouldn't be seen by a late-night passerby.

As she climbed onto the roof, she saw Kaito sitting and holding the orange tinted jewel up to the full moon, talking quietly to himself.

"… damn, it's not it." The thief pocketed it with a sigh and looked back to the moon.

"May I join you?" she asked, watching as he stiffened slightly, then relaxed as he realized who it was. She sat down next to him, staring up at the twinkling stars.

"Sorry if I woke you."

"No, it's okay. I like stargazing, and I'm not allowed to be on the roof at home anyway, so this is fun."

They sat in a peaceful silence, staring up at the multitude of stars.

"What was your home like?" Kaito asked calmly, face still to the sky.

"We live in the middle of nowhere, with fields and trees everywhere, so the stars shine brightly at night."

She smiled slightly, remembering the many walks she'd taken under the stars.

"But I do have some friends that live nearby, if you want to call a mile and a half nearby…" she trailed off, thinking of her home. "It's normally really peaceful, unless my little brother annoys my sister. Then it gets loud." She paused. "Hey, Kaito, have you ever wished you weren't an only child?"

"Hmm, not really. I've been with Aoko since we were kids, so I haven't really thought about siblings."

She grinned mischievously. "Ah, I guess you wouldn't if you were thinking about Aoko the whole time."

"Baka, why would I've been thinking about Ahoko?" he said calmly, though she could see the slightest blush through his poker face.

"Why else would you peek at her undies? Plus you guys even have pet names for each other. Ahoko, BaKaito. You two are _seriously_ meant for each other." She said this with the most serious expression she could summon, then burst out laughing at the face Kaito had made.

* * *

 _I'll try to update on Saturdays, since we normally_ _go to the library then. I won't make any promises though, cause we don't always go, and there's always school and writer's block to account for._


	4. Impossible Knowledge

_I went back and fixed some spelling errors and plot holes. And for some reason the underlining was being weird in chapters 2 and 3, so I fixed that too._

 _I honestly did not expect it to take me a month to post this. I thought I would work on this chapter more during winter break, but I didn't even touch it. My goal was to get it posted by tomorrow because over a month is just too long._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan._

 _Replies:_

 _My-chan1325:_ _Suspense is what I live for :) but that also makes me a hypocrite, cause I hate it when I'm left in suspense. Glad that its funny, my goal is to entertain the readers. Its not really aptx, but a different drug. This one is red and blue while aptx is red and white. No, its more like Shinichi voice is a copy that exists only in her mind, which is kind of why she didn't tell Kaito._

 _Guest:_ _Yes, she is the type who just rolls with whatever life throws at her, but she does think things through when its needed. I've read stories where they hide who they are, and they're really good too. I recommend Dream or Not by MoonRaven95 and its companion/spin off fic Leap to Relatively Unknown if you want to get trapped in a long plot that's still on going. You'll find out how it happened... eventually w i've already got a lot of it planned out in my head, just gotta type it out._

 _Terry nightstalker:_ _Thank you, I fixed the typo. Here is the next chapter hope you like it._

 _Anonymous (Guest):_ _Shinichi voice is a product of his memories becoming its own person in her mind. sorry for the confusion! they do get along well, seeing as how she just goes with it, and just wants to get the most out of life while she can. I went back and fixed it, 2 different people pointed it out. Chapter is here, now onto the story!_

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepy head."

"Uuuuuugh," said 'sleepy head' groaned, rolling over in his bed. "Five more minutes."

"I already raided your fridge and made us some scrambled eggs, so if you don't get up soon they'll get cold." Kyleigh sighed. Seriously, she was making him breakfast in his _own house_.

 _Kind of disappointing, don't you think?_ Shinichi-voice chimed helpfully. _Not much of a gentleman in the morning, eh?_

 _Whatever,_ she thought back as she wandered back into the kitchen to eat her own eggs.

A few minutes later, Kaito walked in, ruffling his hair. "So what's the game plan?" He shoved a mouthful of eggs into his mouth.

"Well, since it's only about eight o'clock now, I was thinking we could go to the Hakase's around nine thirty or ten. That way, we don't have to worry about waking him and Ai up."

" _Eight o'clock?!"_ he shouted, almost choking on his eggs. "Whyyy... phantom thieves need their beauty sleep, you know." He stuck his bottom lip out in a faux pout. She rolled her eyes at Kaito.

"Oh, you can deal with it. Plus, _I've_ been up since seven, so I'm sure _you_ can deal with it, Kaito."

He groaned around a mouthful of eggs, still pouting.

Finishing up their breakfast, they went to get ready when an idea hit Kyleigh.

 _Oh, you are cruel, woman, you are cruel._ Shinichi-voice internally smirked, catching thought of the plan.

 _Yes, yes I am,_ she thought, gaining her own smirk.

"Kaito, I just formed an amazingly cruel plan to mess with Conan, that I believe you are going to _love_ ," she said as she walked over to whisper it into his ear.

The moment she said it, his Kid grin was plastered onto his face. "Well then, let's get started."

* * *

Kaito grinned maniacally at the results of his latest masterpiece. Sure, he's done it before, but never really in the presence of anyone other than Tantei-kun, Mouri-chan, and a few of Kudou's acquaintances.

"Hey Kaito, are you ready yet?" Kyleigh called from where she waited at the door. "Hurry up or we're going to be there too late."

"I just finished," he called as he walked down the stairs. "How do I look?"

"Perfect." He could hear the smile in her voice as they headed out. He couldn't wait to see the look on Tantei-kun's face.

Neither of them noticed the pair of watchful eyes following them.

* * *

A person looked through the binoculars at the two figures from on top of a faraway building. They set the binoculars down.

"So that's the one she was talking about," they said dialing a number on their cell phone. It was a few rings before a female voice picked up.

"What is it, Kyucchan?" the woman asked with a flat tone, as if she were distracted by something trivial, like her nails. "I'm hoping this isn't about something unimportant, I'm busy."

"No, Akujo-chan. It's about the One that Aka-sama has chosen," 'Kyucchan' said to 'Akujo-chan'.

"So you found the One? What did you do?" she asked him.

"I was only on recon, so I've done nothing as of yet," he reported, picking up the binoculars to survey the two again, "The One left a house in Ekoda accompanied by another. It looks as if they're headed toward the Beika area."

"Most likely going to see Silver Bullet-kun, as I thought." 'Kyucchan' could feel her pride through the phone.

"That's the only thing I needed. I found her." 'Kyucchan's' odd golden eyes followed the girl.

* * *

 _Ring, ring._

Conan set down his copy of _Study in Scarlet_ on the coffee table and pulled his phone out of his pocket to look at the caller ID. Agasa-Hakase.

"What do you need, Hakase?" he asked the man. Maybe it was a new invention.

"Ehm, there are two people here wondering if they could see you." He sounded nervous. "Both around your normal age, a girl and a boy. The girl seems normal, aside from the bandage around her head, but the boy… he's - well, he's…"

"Get to the point, Hakase."

"He's, or rather he _appears_ to be, well, _you._ Regular Shinichi you," he said, getting more quiet towards the end. "It's not Vermouth, or else Ai-kun would have sensed something. I don't know who else it could be, but Ai-kun is serving them tea to keep them occupied."

"Oh my Kami," he said as he realized the only person it could be. "Don't worry Hakase, he's harmless; just don't let him get bored. I'll be over in a few minutes. See you soon."

Conan hung up and ran to get his shoes on. "Ran-neechan, I'm heading over to Agasa-Hakase's to try out a new game! I'll be back before dinner!" he shouted to where she stood in the kitchen, cleaning up breakfast.

"Okay, have fun Conan!" he heard her shout as he grabbed his skateboard and ran outside.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, an unnerved Ai opened the door for Kudou-kun while Hakase chatted idly with his guests in the living room. Kudou-kun immediately kicked his shoes off and ran to the living room to stare at 'Kudou Shinichi's' smirking face, Ai following behind at a slower pace.

"What's the point of this little visit, Kaitou Kid?" he said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Aww, did you really have to spoil my fun, Tantei-kun? I would've liked to keep messing with these two a bit more." He smiled, wide and Kid-like, with Kudou's face. Then he sighed, and in a puff of pink smoke, was in his Kid outfit.

"Kaitou Kid, ne?" Ai said as she sat on the sofa next to Agasa-Hakase.

"Yours truly, ojou-san," he said, a deep purple rose popping into his hand. He handed her the flower as she hoped he wouldn't notice the slight blush on her cheeks.

After all, it's not like people call a seven year old girl 'oujo-san' every day.

"And Tantei-kun, the point of this is about her." He pointed a finger to the girl wearing the red jacket that sat beside him. "She's the star of the show today."

The girl blushed at the sudden attention, then cleared her throat and said, "Um, hello, I'm Kyleigh..."

"Well then, Kyleigh-onesan, why have you come to Agasa-Hakase's house, with the Kaitou Kid, and called Edogawa-kun out here?" Ai asked, intrigued by the mysterious girl."

"I came to inform him, and you, that I've been placed in a - _similar position_ as the two of you, but with, how should I say, different _variables._ " She closed her eyes and spoke softly. "Apotoxin 4869, that kills anyone without a trace of the poison, has a rare, very rare side effect that turns the survivor ten years younger than they were."

Ai and the others were staring at her in a shocked silence, not believing what they were hearing. But still, Kyleigh went on.

"Kudou Shinichi," she pointed at Kudou-kun, "hit in the back of the head with a blunt object then force-fed APTX 4869 by Gin, who was accompanied by Vodka. Ran to his house and convinced Agasa-Hakase of his identity. Took on the alias Edogawa Conan and currently lives in the Mouri Detective Agency with Mouri Kogoro and Mouri Ran."

Kudou-kun's eyes widened at the mention of Ran. And she continued to speak.

Now it was Ai's turn for eye widening. "Miyano Shiho, codenamed Sherry," she pointed at Ai, "scientist for the Black Organization and younger sister to the late Miyano Akemi. To commit suicide, voluntarily consumed APTX 4869, the drug she created, after They killed her sister and locked her up for betrayal. Shrunk into a child and ran to the house of Kudou Shinichi. Was found by Agasa-Hakase and started living under the alias Haibara Ai."

Tears had gathered in her eyes when Kyleigh mentioned her sister, but they were hidden by her bangs. Kyleigh kept going.

"Kyleigh," she said, pointing at herself, "was lost and stumbled upon Gin in an alley, surrounded by dead bodies. Gin attempted to kill her with his gun, but was out of ammunition. He then slammed the butt of the gun against her head and force-fed not APTX 4869, but a red and blue pill. Was found by the Kaitou Kid who tended to the wound. As a side effect of the new drug, she now has the memories of Kudou Shinichi," she looked over at Kudou-kun's shocked face, "and is currently using no alias, only her real name."

Ai was the first one to (slightly) recover from her stupor, and muttered, "H-how could you know these things?"

Kyleigh looked at the younger girl with a calm face and lightly smiled. "Simple. Though you may not believe me,

"I'm from a different dimension."

* * *

 _Hehehe... cliffhangers, I love 'em. When I wrote the sentence_ _she was making him breakfast in his own house, I was SO tempted to write, at his own house,_ at his own house, _at his own house,_ _DAMN. Shout out to anyone who understands_ _what I'm struggling here to do_ _the reference(s)!_

 _Guess what...tomorrow, January 15th, is my birthday! So, next time I write to all of you readers, I'll be fifteen! I'm probably gonna have a sugar high tomorrow... :D_

 _Till next time, my dear readers._


End file.
